


All That Glitters Is Not GoldenVibe

by BustyWritesStuff



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustyWritesStuff/pseuds/BustyWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to keep my ever-growing repertoire of GoldenVibe drabble's and ficlets .<br/>Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Maybe a little angst every now and then... Did I mention there would be fluff?<br/>Updates sporadically and prompts are always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Hunt' or 'Reid'?

“ _You fainted... straight into my arms.”_ Lisa teased as she folded her arms across her chest and rested her tired body against the wall behind her. _“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes...”_

 

Currently lying on his back on one of the uncomfortable beds in STAR Labs medical wing, Cisco's cheeks felt like they were on fire. He couldn't tell what he was more embarrassed about, the fact that he had fainted – on Lisa for Christ Sake - or the fact that Dillon had gotten the drop on him in the first place. Barry would never let him live this down.

“ _Yeah well, it isn't every day that some dick-head dressed in a stripped turtle-neck decides to make me his very own Helen Hunt in a makeshift remake of 'Twister'.”_ Cisco replied flippantly as with a painful groan he rose from his bed and sat up, his elbows placed firmly onto his knees and his head held shamefully in his hands.

“ _Hmm. Personally I'd have said you were more like Tara Reid in 'Sharknado', but I guess that's not all that important...”_ Lisa said with a smirk as she heaved herself off the door-frame and begin heading across the room and right towards Cisco.

“ _That's... actually very important. Tara Reid? Really? Oh god...”_ Cisco muttered pathetically, his eyes peaking through the gaps between his fingers and watching the brunette slink over towards him with baited breath.

“ _And what exactly is wrong with Tara Reid, can I ask?”_ Lisa enquired with a raised eyebrow as she sat herself down on the foot of Cisco's bed. Up the other end, Cisco physically felt his stomach drop as he sat up properly and looked Lisa right in her impossibly deep brown eyes.

“ _Okay. Before I begin this 7 point rant I feel I should preface it with the fact that I love B-List 'Asylum' movies as much as the next guy, but c'mon now Lisa, sh...”_ Cisco started, before Lisa leaned over across the bed and locked lips with the babbling techie. At first Cisco had the almost uncontrollable urge to force himself backwards and out of Lisa's reach, but after a second or two just decided to roll with it and melted into her embrace.

 

Raising one of his hands up towards Lisa's face, Cisco moaned into the kiss and cupped the females cheek before his eyes shot open when suddenly the other brought their kiss to an abrupt end.

“ _Jesus, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I did something wrong didn't I?”_ Cisco begun rambling feverishly, his eyes wide and cheeks turning scarlet all over again.

“ _It's 'cause I touched your face isn't it? Oh god I'm such an Idiot! Listen, I'm sorry okay, I'm not all that good at this sort of thi...”_ He continued on before Lisa once again leaned in and lightly pecked him on the cheek, successfully silencing him for the second time.

“ _Y'know Cisco, you talk too much...”_ Lisa whispered as she got onto the bed on all fours and begun pacing upwards towards slack-jawed Cisco. _“Good thing I know exactly how to shut you up...”_

 

 

 

 


	2. Smithereens

_“It uhh... It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”_  Cisco admitted bashfully as he slowly begun to emerge from behind the counter he’d used for cover, his eyes wide and horrified looking as he glanced from the smoking wreckage sat in the center of the room towards the pale skinned brunette sat down next to him.

 _“You don’t say. And here I was thinking blowing my gun to smithereens was part of your plan all along. I was almost impressed for a moment there Cisco. Almost.”_  Lisa shot back without missing a beat, her tone sharp and mocking as she remained seated down on the laboratory floor while glaring up at her bumbling lover with an unbridled fury burning brightly in her dark eyes.

 _“Oh don’t even start Lis, do you know how hard it is to upgrade a gun that shouldn’t actually work in the first place? Like, Hello! It’s a Gold-Gun babe. It fire’s liquid gold that hardens upon contact with whatever surface it connects with. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think that in itself is quite the feat. Improving on it was always gonna be tough.”_ Cisco said defensively as he spun around and sunk down onto the floor, sitting himself down next to his girlfriend while still refusing to even look at her.

Heaving out a tired sounding sigh, Cisco wrapped his arms around his legs and pulled them in tight to his body, resting his chin down against his knees as the pair continued to ignore each other.

Tension suddenly flooded the air around them, the almost silent fizzing and crackling noise coming off the remains of the now completely destroyed firearm providing the only noise heard in the entire laboratory while the pair continued to sit in silence, apparently content just letting their monumental failure soak in.

 _“Would it help if I said I was sorry?”_  Cisco asked, an unmistakable uneasiness visible on his face as he looked towards Lisa out the corner of his sad brown eyes.

Turning to face Cisco with a tight little smirk on her face, Lisa leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss down against Cisco’s stubbly cheek.

 _“What do you think?”_ Lisa said in as plain as tone as she could muster, grinning away to herself as she watched Cisco quickly beginning to turn an adorable shade of pink as Lisa’s little display of affection begun to sink in.

Laying herself back down against the counter, Lisa continued to stare at her apparently dumbfounded boyfriend out the corner of her eye, looking pretty damn pleased with herself all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well originally what is now the first chapter of this story was just meant to be a one-shot, but I've had a couple of GoldenVibe ficlets sitting on my Tumblr for a while now so I thought why not just turn this fic into a drabble series? The world needs more GoldenVibe fics, and I will give it those fic's if it's the last thing I do haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you liked it then a comment/some kudos would be greatly appreciated. It's such a cliche to say, but it really does mean the world when folk leave feedback.


	3. Expecting The Unexpected

“ _So I did a pregnancy test…”_  Lisa said a little too suddenly as the credits slowly begun to inch their way up the pitch black cinema screen towering menacingly before them. Around them, everyone else in the theater quickly begun to gathered up their belongings now that the film was over, meanwhile both Lisa and Cisco remained planted in the seats.

 

Stopping dead in his tracks with only one arm slipped back into his hoodie, Cisco looked at Lisa with a painfully blank stare and his mouth agape. Cisco literally felt winded, and more than just a little confused. Did Lisa just say what he thought she just said?

“ _You uh, you wanna run that one by me again?”_  He eventually managed to say, bewilderment apparent in his tone while Lisa shifted uncomfortably on her seat, her eyes trained ahead of her at the stadium-sized screen and the seemingly never ending lines of boring white text moving up it, as opposed to actually looking at her boyfriend after dropping that bombshell on him.

“ _I said I did a pregnancy test…”_ Lisa repeated dryly, emphasizing her palpable indifference with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

“ _Okay, so I did hear you right. Well, when was this? Why did you bother? Why didn’t you tell me?”_  Cisco shot out in rapid succession, his tone becoming a more manic and borderline hysterical the longer he was allowed to ramble.

“ _Oh for goodn-”_ Lisa started before she paused, sucking in a tense sounding breath through her noise and delicately swiping her hair out of her eyes.  _“Fine. In order. This morning. Because I’m late and finally because I didn’t think it was important.”_

“ _You didn’t think it was important? How can something like a pregnancy scare not be important Lis?”_ Cisco asked, his face screwed up and irate looking as he stared towards his flighty partner still doing her damnedest to avoid looking at him.

“ _Because I’m not pregnant, that’s why.”_  Lisa fired back with an undeniable tenseness to both her body language and her tone, strangely enough though, her face was oddly blank.

 

Oh.

 

Feeling his face soften as he gazed upon her, Cisco swallowed down harshly and mentally prepared himself for the reaction this next question was probably going to warrant. Oh well, nothing like a little danger to help keep the blood pumping.

“ _Lisa…were you… uh… were you hoping you were? Pregnant, I mean…”_ Cisco asked softly, carefully leaning just ever so slightly closer to Lisa while he anxiously awaited her answer.

 

Turning to face him fast enough that Cisco feared that she may have given herself whiplash, Lisa stared right at Cisco with that glassy, detached look in her eyes again. Oh lord, how Cisco hated that look. He and Lisa had been dating for close to two years now and he still didn’t have the first clue what the hell that look was meant to mean. By now he’d given up hope of ever understanding. Only Lisa knew the truth behind what that stare represented, and she wasn’t exactly the type for sharing to say the very least.

 

“ _No. No of course not. I don’t want a baby Cisco. Honestly I doubt I ever will.”_  Lisa said with an undeniable certainty to her smooth voice, clearly having thought this little predicament through at great length already.

“ _Oh… right.”_ Cisco said a little despondently, leaning back down into his chair with just the one arm inside his hoodie, apparently not bothering to pop the other back into the sleeve just quite yet.

“ _Does that bother you?”_ Lisa asked as she kept her eyes locked with Cisco’s, her lips closing over and forming an unbearably tight line across her face. If Cisco wasn’t already seriously contemplating what to say next then Lisa’s sudden harshness was certainly enough to make him do so.

 

“ _Truthfully, I’d be lying if I said it didn’t. Like, I can honestly say I don’t want a kid right this second, but someday yeah, I would like to be a Dad…”_  Cisco replied as softly as he possibly could, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly to try and give an aloofness to his answer.

 

Well, that was the first hurdle out of the way, now for the second.

 

“ _And look, I’m not going to go into it ‘cause I doubt its what you want to hear right now anyway, but regardless of what’s happened in the past Lis I have no doubt you’d be a totally kick-ass mother…”_ Cisco said in as an infectiously cheery voice as he could muster as continued to hold Lisa’s stare with no intention of looking away. Not now, not ever.

“ _I…”_  Lisa said, her voice wavering and arms tensing as she snapped her attention away from Cisco once again and back on to the massive screen looming down at the bottom of the hall.

 

At first, Cisco couldn’t help but feel as though he had once again jammed his foot right into his mouth. Despite the fact that they had been dating for almost two years now, Cisco was still learning what was and wasn’t alright for him to talk about with Lisa. Once subject he knew was a no-go was any talk whatsoever about her father. After a truly hellish childhood that had culminated in Lewis turning Lisa into a walking, talking bomb to try and keep Len in line during a botched heist, to say that Lisa and Lewis’s relationship had been complicated was an understatement, and here was Cisco alluding to it like it was nothing. Sometimes he was such an idiot.

 

Feeling himself beginning to panic, Cisco opened his mouth and was just about to launch himself head first into some mindlessly pathetic apology when he stopped dead in his tracks as Lisa finally turned to face him once more with a besotted smile on her delicate features and an undeniable warmness radiating from her dark brown eyes.

“ _That… that means a lot to me Cisco.”_  Lisa said in a hushed whisper, carefully slipping her hand up Cisco’s leg and then taking his hand within her own, giving it a tight squeeze as she beamed over at him from her seat.  _“Thank you…”_

“ _Don’t mention it…”_ Cisco replied with a goofy smirk, feeling the tension running rampant through his system quickly draining as the warm, comforting waves of Lisa’s subtle embrace washed over him.

 

The pair sat in silence for the next few moments with their hands entwined and matching smiles on their faces, seemingly oblivious to the fact the were officially the final two people left sitting inside the now completely empty theater.

 

“ _You know…”_ Lisa started, looking at Cisco out the corner of her eye while a devilishly cheeky smirk slowly begun to appear on her face.  _“Just because I don’t want a baby, doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun trying…”_

Somehow managing to match her sly grin despite the fact his cheeks were felt as though they were on fire, Cisco choked out a hoarse sounding laugh and leaned forward towards Lisa, tenderly kissing her cheek and giving her hand another re-assuring squeeze as he pushed himself closer towards her.

“ _My my. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me…”_  Cisco tried to say in as flirty as voice as possible, even if the redness to his cheeks and embarrassingly cheesy grin ruined the illusion he was desperately trying to create.

“ _Trying? By the looks of things I’ve succeeded.”_  Lisa shot back with a knowing smirk as she nodded her head down towards the now obvious bulge in Cisco’s jeans.  _“Now hurry up, I can almost hear the back-seat of the car calling our names.”_

 

Gasping out loud pathetically as he was dragged up and out of his seat, Cisco failed to hold back a wild cackle as he and Lisa took off towards the doors out of the theatre and towards what Cisco seriously hoped was the back-seat of their car parked outside in the lot.

 

Things tonight had went surprisingly well, all things considered. Cisco made a mental note to try and put his foot in his mouth more often.


End file.
